


Ano nga ba tayo?

by justwritingshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingshit/pseuds/justwritingshit
Summary: Sa seating arrangement, si Oikawa at Iwa na lang yung walang jowa. Asar-asaran sa classroom nila na maging sila na lang para bingo na yung row nila, lahat may jowa.Sinakyan naman nung dalawa ang pangaasar ng mga kaklase, kaso nga lang nahulog si Iwa.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	Ano nga ba tayo?

**Author's Note:**

> loe ako lang din po ito, si @kunikenma sa twitter. di po ako marunong magsulat pilit to kaya sorry if pangit hehehe

**"Tangina Iwa wag mong ibato sakin 'to. Wag mo ipagkalat na ginagamit ko si Kuroo para itago yung _feelings_ ko para sayo. Kailan ko ba sinabi na gusto kita?"** Oikawa was fuming. Hindi naman kasi nya maintindihan how Iwaizumi came up with this ridiculous thought. Him, using Kuroo to cover up his feeling for Iwaizumi? Bullshit.

**"So ano 'yon? Ano yung mga panghiram mo ng jacket, yung pagsabay mo sakin umuwi, yung pangangamusta mo? Tangina naman Tooru, ano yon? Nakikipaggaguhan ka ba?"** Iwaizumi snaps back, gaze fixated on the brunet in front of him. Maybe it was due to his anger but Iwaizumi failed to see the hurt that flashed in Oikawa's eyes.

**"Diba nung una pa lang sabi natin wala lang 'to, na sasakyan lang natin yung trip nila. Ikaw yung nauna Hajime, kaya wag mo 'ko gawing pokpok sa mata ng mga tao."** Oikawa replies as he tries his hardest not to let the tears escape, **"Alam ni Suga lahat kaya sana bago mo sabihin sa mga tao na manggagamit ako, inalam mo muna yung kwento. Tangina mo naman kase Hajime, pinagmumukha mo 'kong walang modo."**

**"Tooru hindi ito yu—"** Iwaizumi freezes, unable to continue talking as he takes in the scene in front of him. There Oikawa stood, back pressed on the restroom's walls with legs quivering as tears run down his cheeks. Oikawa was crying - no, he was bawling his eyes out while he looks at Iwaizumi straight in the eyes.

**"Kaibigan kita kaya hindi ako lumayo. Sabi ni Makki baka kasi masaktan kita at ayoko gawin yon kasi diba sabi mo pa nga na tayo na lang nagkakaintindihan? Sinabi ko sayo lahat ng problema ko, alam mo lahat ng kinatatakutan ko pero ikaw pa mismo yung gagawa sa akin nito. Hajime bakit? Bakit kinailangan mo isali yung ibang tao?"** Oikawa weeps as he weakly punches Iwaizumi's chest and the latter lets him because Iwaizumi does not know how to respond.

**"Sorry Tooru.. Putangina sorry talaga. Patawarin mo ako, please? Itatama ko lahat ng 'to, wag ka na umiyak."** Iwaizumi mutters slowly as he brings his arms to pull Oikawa closer, trapping him in his hug to protect the vulnerable man in front of him. This wasn't what he wanted. Truth be told he did approach Oikawa with the thought of clearing whatever was going on between them but he did not know that the rumors would reach him. Hindi ito yung ineexpect ni Iwaizumi na mangyayari. 

_"Paano ba tayo umabot sa ganito?"_ Iwaizumi asks himself as he comforts the still crying Oikawa in his hold. Napakarhetoric nung tanong at hindi na napigilan ni Iwaizumi ang mahinang tawa na lumabas sa mga labi nya. He knows exacts where, when, and how it went wrong; he just doesn't want to admit that even after all the things that they did, Oikawa was never really his.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based sa aking personal experience nyahahha


End file.
